Coleslaw and Dumb Boys
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: How I imagined Stella and Macy met.


I was wondering how Stella and Macy became best friends, and I decided to write a fic. This is based on a true story when I met one of my closest friends. Also, I decided Macy needed a "fuller" sounding name. Because Macy Misa sounds fairly humorous and she gets into trouble in this so she needed something that would signal she's stepped in it. So, she's Maciella. Named after one of my old Sunday school assistants who also went by Macy. Lol.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten-year old Macy was in line at the barbeque cookout at her church when the man behind the counter asked if she'd like coleslaw.

"Ew, no," she said.

"Maciella Misa!" her mom exclaimed, "Where are your manners?"

"Ew, no thanks?"

Her mom cocked an eyebrow and glared at her.

"What? Coleslaw is yucky! It's all slimy and it always tastes different! Sometimes it's sour or sweet and sometimes it has too much mayonnaise or there's no flavor! It's disgusting."

"I know, right?" said a new voice. Macy turned to her right and saw a girl with fluffy blonde hair who, in her opinion at least, was totally overdressed for a barbeque. Macy smiled at the girl and said,

"Finally, someone who hates coleslaw like me!"

As they went through the rest of the line, Macy and the blonde discussed their mutual hatred of coleslaw. When they left the line, they managed to convince their parents to sit together so they could keep talking. The conversation had switched from coleslaw hating to Barbie. Macy still liked playing with them, even though most of her classmates thought Barbie was a bit immature, so she was surprised to discover that Stella still played with Barbies too. Well, not really played with them, but designed outfits for them. Stella was way more fashion-conscious than even Macy's mom. And she owned a clothing shop. They started talking about their favorite books (Nancy Drew-Macy because Nancy was super awesome and Stella because Nancy was super fashionable) and movies (anything Disney but especially The Lion King).

After they finished their food, Macy convinced Stella to lie in the grass as they looked at the clouds.

"Ooh! That one looks like an otter playing the trumpet!" Macy said, pointing at one.

Stella propped herself up on her elbows,

"You sound like my friend's big brother," she said smiling.

"Is that good?" Macy asked worriedly.

"It's weird, but nice. My family just moved here, but I really miss all three of those boys."

"Oh, your friend's a _boy_."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, we're just friends. And sometimes we're not even friends. Boys are dumb sometimes. And when Joe's dumb, it's really bad because he and his brothers are really my only friends. But my cousin Michelle says that boys get dumber as you get older. She's in high school."

"Boys get dumber? How?" Macy asked in shock. Lots of boys had a hard time dealing with the fact that she was better at sports than them.

"She said it had to do with girls being friends with boys that they aren't dating and you like them, but they don't get it. Or the other way around. And sometimes they lie to you so that they don't hurt your feelings, but then you find out and it's worse."

"Wow, that is worse."

"I know, right? I thought Michelle was lying, but I asked my babysitter who's the same age and she said it was true."

"Well, high school's four years away. We'll have time to get used to the idea of dumb boys." Macy said confidently.

"Think we'll still know each other by then?" Stella asked.

"I hope so. We both like Nancy Drew and Disney movies. Plus, most of my friends are boys too. We're a lot alike even if we don't look it."

"Well, if we are still friends by then, I promise that I'll help you out with all those dumb boys we're going to run into."

"I promise to do the same for you, Stella," Macy said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, did you like the subtle Kacy and Joella? And the foreshadowing of Joe being an idiot and Kevin being an idiot with Macy's best interests at heart? My friend Kelsey and I totally bonded over our mutual disdain of coleslaw and Disney movies in the first ten minutes we met.


End file.
